


【超蝙】狗，男人

by ssciao



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssciao/pseuds/ssciao
Summary: 两个男人和狗的故事
Relationships: 克拉克/布鲁斯, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【超蝙】狗，男人

【简介】两个男人与狗的故事∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

“你养过狗吗？”

“是的，养过。”

“会是白色的吗？”

“是的，是白色的。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“小克。”

“你会和他一起醒来吗？”

“当然，”克拉克笑了起来，他的笑容很动人，布鲁斯瞧着那个微笑，它就像是夏日里刚被洗干净，还没从雕刻着葡萄藤的玻璃碗中滤去水的青柠，布鲁斯能看着清澈的水花在阳光下溅出暗蓝色的影子。

“它毛绒绒的脑袋拱在我的脖子上，它像块烤熟透的棉花糖，滋滋滋地流着糖浆，它热烘烘的，比正午十二点的泥地还要滚烫，它的脑袋到屁股，有我的手臂那么长，它会贴在我身上，直到我从一个奇怪的飞机失事摔落在炙热沙漠中的噩梦里醒来。”

“你会和他一起玩棒球吗？你把球扔出去，它再给你把球叼回来。”

“它会，它把球找回来的速度超过这世上最快的狗狗最好的记录。”

布鲁斯快乐的笑声从他喉咙里蹦出，很快又落回他盛满柠檬水的杯中。他抿了一口冰水，冰凉的水渍沾在他的嘴唇上。

“它也会追着汽车跑吗？”

“它会，它有太多坏毛病了，它在尘土飞杨的马路上撵跑那些盖着篷布的货车，冲着卡车司机不友善地咆哮，跟着汽车跑到道路分岔的地方，再跑回来。我妈妈会用块旧毛巾给它擦掉脸上的灰尘和夹在毛里的砂石。

“尤其在夏天，运输水果到镇上的货车会从我家门前那条路上经过，橙子和黄瓜的气味会把它从后院的窝里引诱出去，也可能是它在货车远在5里外就听到车轮的轮毂在夹杂着碎石飞沙的空气中高速旋转的声音，也可能它趴着的苹果树下早早就能感受到泥土的震动。

“总之，在它感知到车辆经过的时候，它会蹦跳起来，它跳上台阶，穿过走廊，穿过厨房，从罩着碎花沙发套的沙发上踩过去，掰开门把手，高高地从5级台阶上一跃而下，跑过被我爸的那辆破旧红色皮卡在草坪上碾出来的小道，跳到路边，它蹲下，静静等待。

“它的爪子踩在在夏天48摄氏度的高温地表上，路面上的砂石热得几乎能从热浪之下滚动逃跑。夜晚出没的昆虫如果不幸地没能在晨露从草叶上消失之前横跨那条泥土路，就会被烤成昆虫干，在平原上滚烫的热风吹过的时候，窸窸窣窣地被吹向路的两旁，飘落在草叶之间，在夜晚腐烂，回归泥土。

“小克坐在路边，它一直朝着货车驶来的方向观望。那里有一个不高不矮的山丘，它看到的路便是从那里开始的，当车头爬上山坡，出现在苹果树下的时候，小克开始使劲地用爪拍着地面，当车辆下了坡，小克在准备着，它的喉咙咕噜地响，雪白的脖颈像被敲击的鼓面一样震动，它开始汪汪地吠叫。

“在那些夏天，我爸会固定坐在电视机前看足球比赛转播，每当比赛进行到最后关头，赛场上的躁动被精彩的比赛、棕榈树下怎么也等不来的微风、流着汗水的冰镇啤酒给点燃了，在最后的射门和另一个精彩的扑救后爆发出来的尖叫声和哨声传遍家里不大的客厅。就在百叶窗外，小克的咆哮也跟着响起来。

“小克一边吠叫一边跟着货车跑起来。妈妈爱从百叶窗的缝隙里看着漫天黄沙中小克白色的飞跑的身影。那时候的夏天，我们就是这样过的。”

克拉克收起自己的外套和记事本，他得赶在下雨之前离开。天气预报说今晚的哥谭将有一场大雨，雨水会没过地铁站，淹没低洼巷口开着的鲜花铺。市政在暴雨来临前重新检修了一遍地下排水管网，在通向大海的主管道栅网那，他们清理出了109只死老鼠，他们还发现了空荡荡的鳄鱼人的寝室，在一张摆在滴水的管道旁的旧床那，他们发现了鳄鱼人留下来的一只又脏又旧的洋娃娃布偶，娃娃的心脏那填着一颗钻石。

布鲁斯扯了扯克拉克的袖子，“你有它的照片吗？小克的？”

“有，”克拉克重新坐在沙发上，他在自己的手机里翻找起来，他的手机中拍的照片大部分都是采访信息和现场图片，但是在某个文件夹里，存放着他的生活。他找到了一张照片，是玛莎和小氪待在厨房里的时候拍下的，玛莎给小氪切了只鸡腿，那孩子已经等不及伸出爪子搭在了厨台边沿。

‘它真可爱。”布鲁斯看着那只白色的长毛狗，“它是什么性格的？”

“顽皮，快乐，十足的乐天派。”

“那，它会喜欢我吗？”布鲁斯问。

“它会，它喜欢人类，它喜欢和人交朋友，它也喜欢货车司机，喜欢电视里坐在体育馆中卖力敲打充气棒的观众，喜欢上集市，喜欢小鸟，喜欢花，喜欢玩球。它喜欢太多东西了。”

“它有不喜欢的东西吗？”

“老鼠，谷仓里的老鼠，小克非常讨厌它们，它会在夜晚爬到谷仓顶上，去抓那些沿着模板缝隙爬到仓库里的东西，它有时候，忠心耿耿，像只猫一样乖巧。”

风吹起来了，将从沙发上站起来的布鲁斯的领带从宝石领带夹上掀了起来，那抹漂亮的蓝色缠绕到布鲁斯伸出来去挡着它的手臂上。

克拉克弯下腰，替布鲁斯捡起那枚领带夹，但是上面镶嵌的黄色的宝石不见了，金色的爪托冷清地闪着光。

“它掉在了什么地方。”克拉克跪在地上，在奶油色的长毛地毯上找起来。

“算了，别找了，它太小了。”布鲁斯也蹲了下来，他的手扣在克拉克的肩膀上，“你找不到的，昨天的宴会上，有个女贼在这枚领带夹上咬了一口，可能那个时候它就已经松脱了。它本就该被那个女贼带走，现在它消失了也一样。对我来说没有区别。”

“但是那是颗难得的黄色钻石。”克拉克遗憾地说，“它很漂亮。”

“我拥有远比它更漂亮更珍贵的东西。谢谢你，克拉克。和你的关于小狗的故事。”

克拉克向布鲁斯道别，“如果你还想听，我下次可以说更多。”

“我想听。”布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的手臂，他朝着窗外看了一眼，现在看不到一丝要下暴雨的征兆，“我是不是答应过，要替你支付今天的交通费？”

“是的，潘尼沃斯先生已经提前支付给我了。”克拉克说。

“我是不是还说过，要给你买一束花？”

“当真吗？布鲁斯？”克拉克以为那只是布鲁斯·韦恩的一个玩笑，为自己的采访者送去一个花篮，花篮里还要放上一枚卡片，上面写着：与你共度的时光非常愉快。

他是个男人，他不会想从另一个男人那里收到这样的花篮的。

“你喜欢粉红色吗？还是黄色？”，布鲁斯问他，又自顾自地摇摇头，“不，我必须要送给你红色的玫瑰。”

“送我到门口吧，布鲁斯。到门口就好了，现在你买不到鲜花的。”

“我让阿福帮我找找，家里还有什么鲜花！”布鲁斯制止了克拉克，他欢快地说，仿佛没听出克拉克话里要离开的意思，他跑到门外，拿着放在门旁一张桌子上的铃铛，在走廊上摇响，“阿福，我想要一束花送给克拉克，给我找一束最漂亮的鲜花！”

克拉克等着，他在心里计算着雨云飘来的时间，和回到大都会的时间，他希望在回去的时候不要下雨，因为他今天穿着只能干洗的西装。

他看到布鲁斯走回来，脸上带着明显的遗憾，“克拉克，真抱歉，你只能空手回去了，家里没有鲜花，一朵也没有。”

“没关系，布鲁斯，今天的采访很棒，不是吗？”

“是的，没错。”布鲁斯的领带已经别好在胸前了，那枚没有了宝石的领带夹别在原来的地方。“我送你回去吧，天黑后的哥谭是会让人迷路的。”

现在还是下午，他去到港口搭乘返回大都会的渡轮还用不了太多的时间。

下一瞬间，原本照在布鲁斯脸上的光消失了，克拉克回过头去，窗外是浓重的蔽天盖日的乌云，天一瞬间就暗了下来，时针就像被突然播快了几个小时。

“就要下雨了，这段路并不好走。你会踩到坑里，踩进水里，踩在刚修葺的路面的水泥里，踩到别人家崩塌的花园，或者被哪个流浪汉的脚给绊住。让我送你吧，克拉克。”

哥谭很漂亮，也很整洁，并没有布鲁斯所说的那么糟糕，也可能只是布鲁斯故意避开了他嘴里说的那些地方，他看到的是穿着整洁的行人、干净的街道、漂亮的铺面和宁静的街区。

“这里很好，比你说的要好。”

“天黑下来后就不会是这个样子了。”布鲁斯在开车，暴雨将至，路面上的车辆稀少，他开得飞快。

发动机的醇厚轰鸣在车内回荡，显得车里更安静了。

“你养过狗吗？”克拉克问。

“没有。”

“为什么？”

“小时候被狗撵过。”

克拉克扑哧一下笑了出来，布鲁斯认认真真地回答着这个问题的样子让他觉得非常可爱，让他忍不住想再逗一逗他。

“因为你惹了它？”

布鲁斯扭过头看了克拉克一眼，克拉克脸上正是一副好奇心旺盛的神情，他猜测，克拉克正以为接下来的故事会让他得到一个打趣的机会。但是，他怎么可能让克拉克心满意足呢？

“不，我没有惹到它。我只是路过。”布鲁斯述说到，他永远不会忘记，“可能那只狗从来没有见过穿着吊带袜的小男孩。”

“你小时候穿吊带袜？”克拉克问他，他纯粹出于好奇，忘记了自己现在这个举动非常冒昧。

布鲁斯停下话头，瞥了克拉克一眼，“我念书的那间学校，所有的小男孩都穿吊带袜。”

克拉克咋舌。

“阿福开着车，车子抛锚了。我那时年纪很小，只有车门那么高。阿福会在车厢里备着一只冰箱，他给我拿了一个草莓冰淇淋。我当时靠在车门上，等待离我们最近的汽车修理厂派人来修理车辆。

“冰淇淋没一会就吃完了。尽管我们身处一个我从来没去过的地方，看到的是我从来没见过的景色，闻到的是我从来没闻过的气味。但是我那时候什么也不在意，不管是冰淇淋，还是动画片，还是学校里能把历史讲得最动人的老师，什么也不能引起我的兴趣。

“阿福给了我第二个草莓冰淇淋。我那时候一定是在为自己的事情伤心，连冰淇淋融化了流淌在我手上也没有注意到。

“然后我听见了奇怪的声音，那声音哈哧哈哧，像是漏风的风箱，同时又在冒着热气，像是烧开的锅炉。等我终于回过神来的时候，我看见一只大狗，它就站在我的旁边，它的眼神很明亮，吐着粉红色的舌头，盯着我。

“后面我才知道，它只是想吃我手里的冰淇淋。但是我当时被那只大狗吓到了，我变得害怕起来，我从没见过那么大的狗，它像匹狼一样强壮。它想站起来，舔我的手，它想尝一尝粉红色的冰淇淋的味道。

“但是当时只有9岁的我怎么知道呢。于是我跑起来，我从车子旁边跑了开去。我跑到一座山上，藏在一棵巨大的苹果树后。但是那只狗追过来了，我清晰地记得，隔着那棵树，那阵吓人的哈哧的声音。我被吓坏了。我哭了起来。

“冰淇淋在我的手里被捏碎了，粉红色的糖浆糊在我的手上。白色的大狗在高高的草丛中跳跃。我不知道它为什么又突然离我而去。我泪眼模糊，等我擦干了眼泪，我才发现那只狗叼着融化的冰淇淋掉在地上的蛋筒。

“我看着它趴在地上咔哧咔哧地嚼碎那只蛋筒，嘴边染上了红色的草莓果酱。它吃完了蛋筒，又看向我，它朝我笑起来。我害怕极了。那时候，我目之所及，尽是大片的玉米田，沉甸甸的穗子结在杆头，那玉米比我还高。我想躲进去，躲进复杂的黑暗之中，谁也找不到我，谁也不能伤害到我。

“我尖叫着冲下山坡，冲进那片玉米田里。那只狗追着我跑了起来。它吠叫着，我听见它奔跑起来时，爪子打在地面上的声音，我不敢回头，它在我的想象里变得越来巨大，长出了獠牙和利齿，满嘴鲜血。

“然后我撞到了一个人。一个戴着飞行员头盔的小男孩。他拦下了我，大声呵斥那只白色的狗狗。坏狗狗，坏狗狗。他说。

“我惊呆了，也跑累了，我跪在地上，完全没有在意身下的灰尘和泥土，我看着那个小男孩的背影，他顿时高大得如同那天我所看见的蓝天，广阔浩瀚。

“然后那个小男孩拉起我的手，帮助我站起来，他就住在那附近，他带我回到他家，用井里清凉的水让我洗干净了双手和膝盖。他教训那只狗狗，它乖乖地听他训话，他让狗狗向我道歉。他送我回到车子旁边，阿福和汽车修理厂的人在等我回去。他还送了我一罐苹果酱。”

“那是一次奇遇。你觉得吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯的车开到了码头，渡轮上已经站着很多乘客了。哥谭湾的海面被海风吹得波涛起伏，风追逐着云，将它们聚拢到他们的头上。

“那狗，那男孩……”克拉克听呆了。“然后呢？”他忍不住问。

“我们分别了。阿福开着汽车修理厂开来的车子，我们自己的车被修理厂的人拖走了。

“那只狗喜欢追着汽车跑，但是它吓着我了，那个男孩没有允许它追着我们的汽车。可是我很好奇，尽管我仍旧害怕，却也忍不住回头看，打量山坡下的那幢漂亮的小屋，那棵苹果树，那个男孩，和那只擦干净脸之后像云朵一样白的狗。

“然后，我看到它真的变成了一朵云，它跳了起来，又跳了起来，接着，它没有再往下掉，而是一直往上，往上，漂浮在空中。”

克拉克吞咽了口唾沫，他没有舍得打开车门，此刻，渡轮拉响了起航的第一声汽笛。

“你见过白云一样的狗狗吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯漂亮的蓝眼睛看着克拉克，他认真地注视着他，问他。

“见过，我见过。”克拉克点点头。

“它叫什么名字？”

克拉克张了张嘴，那个奇怪的发音最终还是从他嘴里说了出来，“小氪。”

布鲁斯笑了起来，“小氪，是小氪，不是小克。坏狗狗。”

布鲁斯打开车门，“再见，克拉克，祝你好运！”

汽笛响起第二声，克拉克得跑过去了。“再见，布鲁斯！”他说。

克拉克跑了两步，又回过头，布鲁斯的车还没开走。克拉克着急地把手搭在车窗上，他低下头对着车里的布鲁斯说，“布鲁斯，下次，下次见面，让我送你一颗钻石。”

布鲁斯看着他，汽笛响起第三声，克拉克还趴在他的车窗前，他看到克拉克背后那艘渡轮上，无所事事的乘客正在看着他们。

“你得登船了，克拉克。”

“我……”克拉克的心里紧张地在皱缩，但他仍旧在等待着。

“给我打电话，或者直接来找我，你知道我住在那里，你还知道我的房间在哪一间。”

“是的，我知道，布鲁斯。再见！”他欢快地说着。

“再见！”

克拉克在渡轮离港前登上了甲板。他站在船舷，目送着布鲁斯那辆黑色的车子正沿着港口那条马路离开。他的心跳得很快，在他的胸腔里砰砰地直跳，他跑得太快太赶了，舷梯的30级台阶让他累得够呛。

克拉克忍不住笑起来，微笑在他的嘴角越漾越大。

雨点终于落了下来，甲板上落下钱币大小的深色斑点，人群开始跑动起来，克拉克也走进了船舱里，但他的目光仍旧落在在暴雨中变得模糊的海岸线上。

-end-

2020/8/9

【说明】克拉克去哥谭采访布鲁斯，采访结束后，布鲁斯问克拉克有没有养过狗，克拉克说养过，和布鲁斯分享了养狗趣事。后来，布鲁斯说起了一件往事。布鲁斯的往事说完之后，克拉克才发现，哇，原来他们小时候就遇见过呀！

布鲁斯什么都知道，因为他是蝙蝠侠！(*/ω＼*)


End file.
